Kill★in the Heaven
Kill★in the Heaven is a character song for Grell Sutcliff. It is sung by Jun Fukuyama. Lyrics Kanji= ねえ　いつかは あなたに抱かれて　同じ夢を 見るの さりげなく 紅茶に浮かべた赤いKissと 薔薇色のヒミツ いま二人出会った　一瞬の永遠 真っ赤な糸で　紡ぎだすの あなたに　恋するキモチは 灼熱の赤血球　切ない呼吸 窓辺に　薄紅色の トキメキ飾れば　胸騒ぎ… ねえ　感じる? 夜空ではしゃいだ　二人の鼓動 キセキ なにげなく テーブルには花束と嘘と 狂暴\なラブソ\ング 赤い屋根の　小さな家で寄り添い いくつもの朝　迎えたいの あなたと　死ぬほど甘くて ほろ苦い目覚めを　くすぐるように Crazy for you 　迷い込んだ迷路 胸焦がす涙で　囁いて… 「あぁ…綿菓子のような白いチャペルで、 　赤いウェデングドレスを着てあなたと歩くの… 　その道は、まぶしすぎる天国にいるみたい… 　そして、永遠に二人は結ばれるの…!」 あなたは　近くて遠くて もどかしい距離さえ　愛おしいの たとえば　すべてが夢でも 咲き乱れる愛　Kill in the Heaven |-| Romaji= Nee Itsuka wa Anata ni dakarete Onaji yume wo Miru no Sarigenaku Koucha ni ukabeta akai Kiss to Barairo no himitsu Ima futari deatta Isshun no eien Makka na ito de Tsumugidasu no Anata ni Koisuru kimochi wa Shakunetsu no sekkekkyuu Setsunai kokyuu Madobe ni Usubeniiro no Tokimeki kazareba Munasawagi... Nee Kanjiru? Yozora de hashaida Futari no kodou Kiseki Nanigenaku TABLE ni wa hanataba to uso to Kyoubou na LOVE SONG Akai yane no Chiisa na i.e. de yorisoi Ikutsu mo no asa Mukaetai no Anata to Shinu hodo amakute Horonigai mezame wo Kusuguru you ni Crazy for you Mayoikonda meiro Mune kogasu namida de Sasayaite... "Aa... Watagashi no you na shiroi CHAPEL de, Akai WEDDING DRESS wo kite anata to aruku no... Sono michi wa, mabushi-sugiru tengoku ni iru mitai... Soshite, eien ni futari wa musubareru no...!" Anata wa Chikakute tookute Modokashii kyori sae Itooshii no Tatoeba Subete ga yume demo Sakimidareru ai Kill in the Heaven |-| English= Darling, at some point in the future, I will sleep in your cuddling hug, and we will even share the same dream. I will casually recall and imagine, from looking at my cup of black tea, our crimson kiss and rosy secret. In this eternity of an instant where we've just met, I'll start weaving our red string of fate. The feeling of loving you can be summarized as scorching-hot red blood cells and difficulty to breathe. If I affix my light-pink heartbeats right next to my window... Oh my! My heart suddenly feels apprehensive! Darling, do you feel it? This miracle that our heartbeats are horsing around under the night sky. Unintentionally, I've placed on the table a bouquet, some lies, and a crazily raging love song. I want us to cuddle close in this small red-roofed house, and together greet the arrival of every morning. So sweet that I could just die with you, I'd tickle you into a bittersweet waking in the morning-- --that's how much I'm crazy for you. In the maze, I murmur to you with my heart-burning tears: "Ah, in a chapel as white as cotton candy, I'll walk down the aisle with you in a red wedding dress... The path would be as radiant as heaven itself... And then we'll be bonded together forever...!" You feel both so close to and so far away from me, and even that aggravating distance of yours is so lovely! Even if everything were just a dream, I'll just kill our profusely blooming love in the heaven. Navigation pl:Kill★in the Heaven Category:Character Songs